Senso No Hana
by Ziza-chan
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura são a prova viva de que o amor ultrapassa barreiras, e digo-lhes mais, vai além da vida. A lenda fora concretizada, o falcão finalmente descansara nos braços da cerejeira e agora fazia-se presente na mais bela das flores "Senso No Hana", a flor da guerra. A beleza que nascera de um poderoso amor. [Escrita por Ziza e Khaleesi] - [SasuSaku - Universo Alternativo]


A impiedosa guerra chegara ao Japão, esmagando e destruindo tudo aquilo que lhe era incômodo. Todavia, mesmo com tais problemas, um jovem casal mantinha-se esperançoso. Sasuke, o valente guerreiro e Sakura, a descendente de extintos xamãs.

Os dois são a prova viva de que o amor ultrapassa barreiras, e digo-lhes mais, vai além da vida. A lenda fora concretizada, o falcão finalmente descansara nos braços da cerejeira e agora fazia-se presente na mais bela das flores "Senso No Hana", a flor da guerra. A beleza que nascera de um poderoso amor.

* * *

Escute "Sakura" da banda Ikimono Gakari para ter uma emoção maior.

* * *

Naruto não me pertence. _Dattebayo'_

**Senso No Hana**

Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim

Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim

Eu sei e você sabe que a distância não existe

Que todo grande amor

Só é bem grande se for triste

Por isso, meu amor

Não tenha medo de sofrer

Que todos os caminhos me encaminham pra você

_(Tom Jobim) _

O inverno chegara de maneira súbita ao país oriental, assim como a guerra. Suas fagulhas eram abafadas pelo desespero das nações, entretanto tudo fora em vão. As pequenas partículas transformaram-se em chamas, corroendo tudo aquilo que se expandia pelo vasto caminho. O lugar que antes habitava a calmaria, agora hospedava o desespero. Um poço infinito de agonia fora cavado em sua fértil terra. Abalando as estruturas de um país que anteriormente fora considerado próspero.

O Japão aliara-se a Alemanha e Itália, formando a aliança mundialmente conhecida como: _Roberto_. Suas sedes eram compostas pelas renomadas cidades de Roma, Berlim e Tóquio. A falsa esperança instalara-se nos corações dos japoneses, plantando a semente de misericórdia e harmonia. Entretanto, nada disso fora bem cultivado. O país era derrotado aos poucos, humilhantemente e as boas vibrações evaporavam em questão de segundos. Mesmo com tais problemas, um jovem casal mantinha-se esperançoso, rumando em direção ao estrelado.

Sakura e Sasuke casaram-se recentemente, os mesmos eram vistos como o casal mais belo entre a comunidade que viviam. Todavia, o romance entre eles nunca fora algo fácil. O preconceito invadira muitas vezes o relacionamento de ambos e tudo isso pela distinta descendência de suas famílias. A avó de Sakura pertencia a uma extinta tribo, denominada _Bara-iro_. A anciã recebera o dom de ser uma xamã, causando estranheza em todos aqueles que não conseguiam seu verdadeiro significado.

Sasuke fazia parte de uma rigorosa família de militares, particularmente conhecida pela maestria de seus guerreiros. Fugaku, pai do jovem, manteve-se irredutível em relação ao romance de seu filho mais novo, julgando-o como algo sem importância e irreal. Entretanto, sua opinião fora mudada radicalmente logo após a doença de sua amada esposa, Mikoto. Médicos já consideravam a sua morte, todavia para a surpresa de todos os presentes, a avó de Sakura curou-a rapidamente.

Xamã, ou curandeira, é uma tradicional sacerdotisa que mantém contato com seres de outro plano. Possuindo o talento especial de cura e profecia, a mesma pode encontrar soluções para determinados problemas de maneira alternativa, uma delas é a infiltração por meio de rituais xamânicos em reinos sobrenaturais. Alguns as confundiam com bruxas maldosas das histórias infantis, e as perseguiam. Com o passar dos anos a prática de matá-las acabou, porém o preconceito continuara enraizado.

Sakura por ter esse sangue correndo em suas veias, era alvo de olhares tortos por onde passava. Somado aos seus belos e exóticos cabelos róseos, as fofocas a cerca dela eram inevitáveis. Sasuke a conheceu de um jeito peculiar. Ele voltava para casa durante uma noite estrelada, caminhando de maneira trôpega por conta das várias doses de saquê, quando esbarrou em uma moça, que por um acaso era Sakura, fazendo com que o cesto que ela carregava caísse e espalhasse seu conteúdo pelo chão.

Apesar de bêbado, seguiu os conselhos que Mikoto repetia incansavelmente, de sempre ajudar as pessoas se estas forem prejudicadas por sua conta. Ao contrário dos demais, Sasuke não se sentiu ameaçado por ela. De fato já havia ouvido conversas de que as xamãs eram pessoas ruins e de má índole, porém os olhos esmeraldinos dela trouxeram-lhe uma paz. Confuso, e não sabendo o que pensar da moça, ele começou a segui-la quando ia ao centro comercial, tentando tirar por si só as conclusões.

Pouco a pouco, Sakura foi aquecendo o coração de gelo dele, e em troca foi se apaixonando perdidamente pelo recém militar. De encontros secretos, com beijos tímidos, esse amor que quebrava barreiras sociais, foi crescendo e os unindo em uma só alma. A avó de Sakura chegou os equiparar com um falcão e uma cerejeira, ela sendo a casa dele para onde o mesmo poderia sempre voltar e descansar.

Tal comparação se tornou o símbolo deles, chegando a influenciar na data escolhida para o casório. Eles confirmaram seus votos de fidelidade e amor incondicional debaixo de uma bela cerejeira florida, plantada na propriedade do casal, no dia 5 de abril de 1944. Época da primavera onde as flores desabrocham e as aves saem voando de encontro a liberdade. Mas naquele dia no final da festa, os dois notaram um falcão pousado soberanamente nos galhos da árvore, enquanto as demais aves seguiam voando pelo céu. Era como se os Deuses estivessem os abençoando.

Apesar de toda a felicidade e boas expectativas, os primeiros meses de casamento foram conturbados pela guerra que ainda seguia sem uma previsão de acabar. Sasuke tinha de viajar para comparecer em reuniões estratégicas, deixando sua jovem esposa a espera, rezando muito para que ele não fosse convocado. E por um bom tempo suas preces eram atendidas.

Com o inverno chegando nos meados de novembro, Sakura começou a sentir medo de algo que não sabia concretamente. Seu sangue xamã rugia por entre as veias, querendo lhe alertar de algo. A morte de sua avó algumas semanas após o frio chegar a cidade deles, fez com que ela temesse ainda mais as idas de Sasuke para as reuniões.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As estrelas levantaram-se aos céus, formando a mais bela das imagens. O vento soprava, passando entre as volumosas curvas de seus obstáculos. Tudo parecia estar em perfeita harmonia. À natureza, mesmo que por um momento, mantinha-se calma e conservadora. Entretanto, nessa mesma situação, o protagonista não se mesclava entre a calmaria de uma sublime noite, mas sim nas incertezas de um futuro amargurado. O cenário era _perturbador_.

Os flocos de neve expandiam-se por todo o local, fazendo com que uma fina camada branca se fixasse no vasto campo. A chegada do inverno fora anunciada, abalando as estruturas do delicado país. E as cerejeiras esmirraram-se, tomando as dores de todos aqueles que já não sentiam mais a necessidade de permanecer entre os vivos.

O falcão pousara nos galhos da formosa árvore, aprumando-se ao glorioso reino que ele chamava de casa. O preto de suas asas mesclara-se ao róseo desbotado dos finos galhos, desencadeando uma jeitosa desigualdade que se estendia pelo aglomerado.

_Bum._

As rotas saíram de sua via principal.

_Bum._

Um baque ensurdecer atrofiara todo o cenário.

_Bum._

O falcão caíra ao chão. Ele permanecia deitado, sentindo todas as suas células aclamarem pela vida. Os olhos permaneciam _abertos_,_ arregalados_, _inerentes_. O preto de sua íris inundava a vista, espalhando o terror por tudo aquilo que fora considerado belo alguns segundos antes.

_Maldita!_

Se retorcia, embriagava, descompassava.

_Maldita!_

A cachoeira de sangue permanecia em sua época de cheia, transbordando o único resquício de vida que se fazia presente.

_Maldita!_

Maldita vida que o levara para longe. O falcão descansara. Finalmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acordara atordoada. O suor descia por todo o seu pequeno corpo, deixando-a mais apreensiva que o normal. As mãos tremiam e a pele aderira uma coloração pálida. Então a mulher levantou-se delicadamente, a fim de não acordar seu amado esposo, somente um copo de água a acalmaria naquele momento. Mas tal cuidado não surtira efeito, acabou derrubando o pequeno livro que deixara em sua escrivaninha.

— Sakura? – Sasuke olhava-a preocupadamente. – O que houve? – conhecia-a como ninguém, ela nunca acordava no meio da noite. Certamente algo não lhe fazia bem. – Está pálida e suando. – levantou-se assim como ela.

— Não é nada. – o moreno já se encontrava ao lado dela. – Apenas tive um pesadelo. – Sasuke nunca fora uma pessoa muito sentimental, entretanto ele abria uma exceção a Sakura. Preocupava-se exageradamente com a mesma.

— Certeza? – indagara. – Acho melhor chamarmos um médico, você não parece muito bem. – sua mão pousara na testa da rosada.

— Sim. – ela respondera de imediato. – Só fique ao meu lado. – abraçou-lhe em seguida. – Eu estou com medo. – seu olhar transmitia desespero. – Um falcão havia pousado em uma cerejeira, de repente ele levou um tiro. Logo estava definhando no chão. – agarrou-lhe os braços. – Ele tinha os seus olhos, Sasuke. Os seus olhos. Negros como a noite e penetrantes como uma lança.

— Sakura. – o queixo da esposa fora levantado de maneira carinhosa. – Não vai acontecer nada comigo. Eu estou aqui, bem ao seu lado. – depositou um beijo em seus finos lábios. – Pra sempre, lembra-se disso? – tateou um coração na palma de Sakura.

Mesmo com as palavras reconfortantes que ele dissera, o coração da rosada não se acalmou. Ficava com os nervos a flor da pele só de ele ir ao mercado comprar pão. Quando ia recolher as entregas na caixinha do correio, olhava cuidadosamente a procura do selo militar, sabia que seu sonho tinha relação com a guerra.

O mês de dezembro veio e partiu, dando lugar a janeiro. Como sempre acontecia nessa época o período_ shokan_ aparecia, fazendo os dias ficarem mais frios e a esperança da população congelar. Os soldados das cidades mais próximas estavam sendo convocados para ajudar no ataque aos estado-unidenses. Sakura rezava mais fortemente para que seu marido não fosse um dos chamados.

Aparentemente, _Kami_ deixou de ouvir suas preces, pois quase duas semanas após seu profético e assombrador sonho, ou melhor pesadelo, uma carta com o símbolo dos superiores de Sasuke chegou em sua casa. Seu medo estava sendo concretizado, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Sasuke estava sendo chamado para lutar. Ele iria para a guerra.

Ela chorou por várias noites seguidas, pensando que pôr essa tristeza para fora fosse amenizar a dor do suspense. Entretanto, a neve caía impiedosamente, apagando qualquer rastro que Sasuke pudesse ter deixado, cobrindo a propriedade com um manto branco e estéril, tirando as cores alegres dali, fato que contribuía para aumentar a solidão.

A rotina de Sakura agora se limitava a ir até a casa de sua sogra, para tentar acalmá-la. Mikoto estava em uma situação pior, teve seus dois únicos filhos sendo chamados e seu marido encontrava-se doente por conta de uma virose nova que estava atacando a população de sua cidade. Numa dessas visitas ela passou muito mal, tendo de ser levada ao hospital. Lá todos esperavam a mesma resposta do médico, que Sakura havia pego a virose, mas não era isso.

Estava grávida.

Nunca se sentira tão feliz. Ela gerava uma criança em seu ventre, o fruto do amor. O corpo de ambos finalmente fundira-se em um. O pequeno ser seria abençoado com a beleza da mãe e coragem do pai, sem dúvidas, uma dádiva. Rapidamente mandara cartas a seu marido, contando a novidade para o mesmo. Nunca vira algo tão… puro. Sasuke demonstrara uma felicidade jamais vista. Ele seria pai, herói, um exemplo.

Ela esperava incansavelmente o fim da guerra, pois assim, a volta de Sasuke seria certa. A guerra fora finalizada, entretanto, Sasuke nunca voltou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto e Sakura encontravam-se na cozinha, ambas preparavam um chá para uma próxima degustação. A pequena mulher precisava de extremos cuidados, ela estava perigosamente desnutrida, e qualquer descuido poderia ser fatal. A sogra acompanhava-a quase que diariamente, cuidando da mesma como se fosse sua filha.

Alguém aclamava por atenção em sua porta, fortes batidas eram ouvidas do cômodo.

— _Ohayou Gozaimasu_. – Sakura disse-lhe gentilmente. – Em que posso lhe ajudar? – a apreensão era evidente em seu tom de voz. O homem usava uma farda, semelhante à de Sasuke, aumentando o desespero que se enraizava a jovem.

— Você é a Senhora Uchiha? – ele permanecia com uma séria expressão.

— Sim. – lágrimas brotaram em seu delicado rosto, ela pressentia um desastre.

— Sinto lhe informar, mas seu marido foi morto em combate. – a carta que antes permanecia em sua mão, agora se encontrava nos finos dedos de Sakura. Logo após isso, o oficial retirou-se.

_Bum._

O mundo caiu.

Sakura apoiou-se nas firmes paredes de sua casa, entretanto, tais construções não seriam capazes de amparar a dor que era sentida. Ela chorava, chorava e chorava. Soluços não cabiam em si.

Guerra desgraçada!

Ela sabia. Era sua culpa, deveria ter impedido seu marido. Do que adiantava esses poderes se perdera a pessoa mais amada?

— Sasuke! – o grito alastrou-se por todo o local. _Não_ poderia ser, _não_ deveria ser e ela _não_ queria que fosse. Seu coração fora tirado de seu peito, pisoteado, amarrotada, destroçado.

— Sakura, o que foi? – a mulher agachara-se em desespero.

Não precisou respondê-la, seus olhos entregavam a dolorosa verdade. Mikoto abaixara-se na mesma altura que Sakura, compartilhando da tristeza que ambas sentiam. A perda de um amor. A morte de um filho.

Você acredita na vida depois do amor?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke havia morrido no final de janeiro em um ataque surpresa das tropas inimigas. Seu corpo ficou tão frio quanto a época que o fato aconteceu, _daikan_, quando a temperatura é a mais fria do ano inteiro. Seu corpo havia sido devidamente preparado para viagem, sendo escoltado por seu irmão mais velho, Itachi.

A pequena caravana deveria chegar em meados de fevereiro, mas com a guerra ainda seguindo firme e forte, algumas rotas foram fechadas para que não ocorressem invasões indesejadas. Sasuke só retornou ao lar no fim de março, trazendo junto dele a primavera.

Sakura ficou esperando esses meses observando seu ventre começar a crescer, fato que lhe trazia um pouco de felicidade em sua viuvez precoce. Ás vezes na calada da noite se permitia derramar algumas lágrimas, sem que ninguém a visse, deveria se mostrar forte para Mikoto que definhou visivelmente com a terrível notícia.

Quando finalmente Itachi pousou a caixa de madeira elegantemente ornamentada, contendo os ossos de seu irmão, a emoção do dia que recebera a carta veio novamente. Esposa, mãe e pai se debruçaram sobre o caixote querendo a todo custo trazer Sasuke de volta. Ato que foi em vão.

Ele morreu.

O enterro não foi o tradicional da família Uchiha, onde seus descentes eram cremados e postos em uma enorme jarra de porcelana. Sakura depositou-o embaixo da bela cerejeira na propriedade deles. A mesma árvore que fora testemunha dos votos de amor eterno, agora o guardaria sob sua proteção até o dia em que eles se juntassem novamente.

A cerimônia aconteceu no mesmo dia do aniversário de casamento, 5 de abril. Sakura se lembrava de como um ano atrás todos ali presentes riam, desejando vida-longa ao casal e do falcão que pousara majestosamente nos galhos da árvore. Todavia, naquele dia todos estavam quietos, com o coração dolorido.

No pôr do sol, Sakura foi deixada ali sozinha para rezar e acabou testemunhando uma cena que ficaria em sua mente para sempre. Um falcão passou voando pelo local, indo em direção ao infinito do horizonte, desta vez seguindo as demais aves.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anos após a tragédia, o filho de Sakura e Sasuke tivera de vender a bela propriedade que havia herdado para a prefeitura. O projeto inicial era destruir tudo, e construir do zero uma nova praça. Mas a história que cercava o local era tão forte, que se viram obrigados a deixar a cerejeira intacta junto dos ossos pertencentes ao casal apaixonado.

Uma menina se encontrava sentada em um banco da atual praça, olhando o desenho de um falcão que fora entalhado magnificamente no tronco. O animal fora representado em pouso e parecia dormir. A pequena garota de cabelos róseos e olhos negros segurava entre os dedos uma flor que caíra da árvore, enquanto entoava baixinho uma canção aprendida com a avó, Sakura Uchiha.

**Sakura hirahira mai orite ochite**

_(As flores de cerejeira caem)_

**Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta**

_(Cada uma das pétalas é um pedaço do meu amor)_

**Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa**

_(Até agora, eu sonho por causa da Primavera)_

**Ima mo miete iru yo sakura mai chiru**

_(As flores de cerejeira se dispersam)_

Todo mundo preocupa-se em ser perfeito, todavia, no final o que falta é o defeito. Diferente desses, Sasuke e Sakura só queriam um final feliz. Entretanto, tal pedido não foi acatado. Separaram-se ainda jovens e a vida fez com que ambos seguissem caminhos diferentes.

Guerra. Luta. Dinheiro. Tais cobiças são responsáveis pela morte de milhares de pessoas. E a que custo? Deitamos em nosso travesseiro, mas não nos sentimos felizes com aquilo que temos. Porque na verdade, só desejamos uma coisa, o amor.

E raros são aqueles que os encontram.

Sasuke e Sakura fazem parte dessa linda exceção.

Ao lado da cerejeira, uma nova flor nascera. Ela fora nomeada da seguinte forma: _**"Senso no Hana"**_, ou a flor da guerra. Dela surgira a maior beleza da vida, aquilo que o homem não pode criar.


End file.
